


Six Wings

by SayonaraRevival



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayonaraRevival/pseuds/SayonaraRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate Shibuya, in which each Reaper must earn their wings by providing sexual favors to the Composer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Wings

This was probably the last place Sho had ever imagined himself in since entering the Reaper’s Game.

On his knees, purposefully staring at the ground while the Composer’s more humanlike form stood in front of him. Trying not to watch as said Composer equally purposefully unzipped his pants, and trying not to let the flush creep into his face as he knew he was about to suck a dick, he sighed out his frustration –

– to which the Composer noticed and commented on.

“What’s the matter?” chimed the sickly sweet voice, followed by a hand lifting Sho’s chin up high enough to where his own slitted pupils glared at that equally sweet smile. “Second thoughts?”

He’d never known that someone so high in the UG food chain could be so… gorgeous. That line of thought was remarkably dangerous, though, and he instead focused on how he would punch that perfectly pale face in at a later time. Continuing to glare, Sho signaled his answer through a frustrated growl; there was a high probability that nothing he _could_ do would change what he _had_ to do.

“Think of it like an initiation mission,” the Composer giggled – a lovely sound, but so very grating at the same time. “You just need to clear the mission to earn your position.”

It wasn’t enough for Sho; sucking dick was nothing like the week he’d just finished. But the fact of the matter was that he wasn’t going to be able to play his cards differently to get a better result -- he’d simply need to get this over with.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Relocating his gaze to the Composer’s half-limp dick in front of him, Sho glared at it instead, before he stuck out his tongue and forced himself not to think too much about what he was about to do. Roughly, he licked at the tip a couple of times, before leaning closer to close his lips around the head.

What he didn’t expect was that the Composer did not taste bad. Nor did the smell disgust him.

As he trailed his tongue into the slit in the middle of the glans, circling it briefly, he decidedly ignored the second giggle from above him and the gentle pat to his cheek. If he, for even a second, lost his focus, the entire ordeal would multiply in length. More than that, if he couldn’t work the Composer’s cock like he was planning to, then the Composer might work _him_.

“Hee hee... you really are eager,” the sugary voice added, and Sho felt his hat being pulled off. If it weren’t for his concentration, he might have lost sight of the point and backed up to try and protest that – but even when the bandanna was untied and dropped onto the hat on the floor, he did nothing but faintly drag his teeth along the underside.

It earned him a swat on the head, though – “No teeth, Minamimoto,” – to which he made the mistake of pausing and glaring up, even as the lovely face of the Composer shifted into a smile, followed by a tilt of his head. Sho knew for certain that this 'boy' was admiring the sight of such a rebellious former Player’s mouth around his cock.

However, the sight of that smile alone intertwined with the exotic taste – he’d been ignoring the growing appeal of it for some time now – and the musky yet still honey-sweet smell remained strong, leaving Sho regretful of looking up. He was in the Composer’s trap now, easily recognized by the heat climbing back to his face, his mind feeling just a little foggier than seconds before, and the sudden pang of his own arousal forming. His glare lessened instantly.

“That’s a good boy,” the Composer’s voice echoed in the otherwise empty room. The praise was almost like a drug, something he wanted more and more of.

Mm… this couldn’t be how all men tasted, smelled, looked like while being sucked off, it had to be a trap. But as the Composer’s hand gently threaded through his messy hair, and he returned his attention to what he was doing, Sho wasn’t sure he minded so much anymore. Sucking softly on it like a kitten, letting his eyes close, he was almost ready to give in to the trap.

“Now, how about something different?”

After opening his eyes halfway, Sho allowed himself to look at the Composer’s face again, partly in confusion and partly just to see him again. The hand in his hair moved further behind his head, and gently pushed Sho closer, and as a result, pushing even more of the near-fully hardened cock in his mouth. As it dragged against the back of his tongue, his throat felt tight, and the further it went in, the more holding back from gagging was a struggle. Once it touched the back of his throat, almost all the way in, Sho couldn’t hold the convulsions back, and coughed multiple times.

Yet, the Composer did nothing but hold Sho’s head in place. “Don’t be so _dramatic_ , Minamimoto. You’re already dead, you can’t die through normal means any longer,” he scolded, disapproval thick in his voice, and even while under the spell Sho knew it wasn’t normal to feel so hurt by it. Slowly but surely, his throat grew accustomed to the foreign object, and the miniscule tears in his eyes from the coughing dissipated.

Ah… but even then, the smell was heavy and the taste was strong, and his mouth watered around the Composer’s length, and it wasn’t even moving beyond small twitches and throbs.

“See, you’re fine.” The returning smile was evident in the softly spoken words, and the hand on his head petted his hair gently, almost lovingly, giving Sho just a few more moments longer to adjust before the Composer pulled the new Reaper’s head back halfway, only to slide it all the way back in shortly after.

While Sho had a hard time quieting the urge to choke again, it became a little easier when the tip only bumped the back of his throat for a short moment before his head was being pulled away once again. Another few entrances similar to this proved the Composer was right; he was fine. It was much easier to hold back the gag reflex if he knew when it was time to do so.

“Mm… “ Sho himself was the one audibly reacting at this point, just a soft mumble at first – the taste, the smell and the situation in its entirety beginning to grow on him, as well as continuing to turn him on. The haziness of his mind provided the perfect breeding ground for arousal, as if he was only able to focus on his senses, not precise calculations. Yet another giggle from above at the noise – the Composer found it easy to be amused, apparently, yet this fact only continued to bring more desire out of Sho, no matter that he was now successfully deep-throating someone he planned to overthrow.

Nothing about this added up – the intense desire to continue the act, the sudden obsession with pleasing the Composer, the arousing response to the act, and the depravity no longer seeming like a problem. Many variables remained that Sho could not solve for under the influence of the Composer. And yet, these thoughts were in the minority.

Another push in, another pull out – each one quicker than the last, and they all left Sho more and more desiring completion. Less thought had to be put into keeping his throat calm and more thought went into how much he felt so euphoric despite no attention to himself; both his hands instead reaching to cling at the Composer’s pants to relieve his internal tension, all the while feeling increasingly needy as well. It was all he can do to suck harder and massage the underside with his tongue more.

It came far too suddenly, then, when his head was pulled much further away in the middle of another groan, and his hands fell to his sides. Sho kept his eyes closed as the final mark of ecstasy was met. His face was splattered with the proof of his hard work, in unison with the dark and sharp Reaper’s wings flaring from his back.

The sound of a phone’s camera was apparent, but Sho’s mind didn’t register it.

“Congratulations,” the Composer’s voice echoed again as he released Sho’s head from his grasp, clapping as Sho panted and held himself up with his arms – exhausted to the core, even though he hadn’t been the one to get the satisfaction of orgasm. “You’re officially a Reaper, Sho.”

His senses began to return as a zipper was pulled up and he received a final pat on the head. Opening his eyes to look at the floor, Sho felt much like he’d just woken up from a dream – he knew that hadn't been one at all, yet still held the same qualities.

“I have work to do, now; do be sure to listen carefully to my Conductor after you get cleaned up.”

Footsteps to his left, fading out after the Composer opened the door to go outside; Sho forced himself to stand up even though he still felt like he was shaking off the effects of a drug – a little wobbly, but he stumbled to the wall before he fell completely over.

Reaching his free hand to wipe off the majority of the Composer’s cum from his face, he was even more annoyed than he was at the beginning, but nothing he could do about it would change what he'd just done, so he took his mind off the thought by looking back at his dark new wingspan.

It was even easier the next time, the time he earned his second pair of wings. By the third time, he must have been on the way to blowjob expertise. The Composer's comments proved as much. Such a demeaning task…

It would all be worth it in the end, when he became the Composer - or at least that’s what he told himself to justify it. Sho couldn't admit that power wasn’t the only reason he went back more than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> AH YES... two years old writing that I don't feel like rewriting yet...
> 
> the severe lack of math in this is something I would correct in the event of a rewrite; mostly, it was a decision made to avoid confusing those of us not-so-educated in math, even at the cost of character 'flavor'. maybe someday... I'll put calculations to the act of sucking a dick.


End file.
